


Cloth Ears

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [11]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloth Ears

.

“Why are you whispering?” 

”I’m not whispering.” 

“Yes you bloody well are! I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” 

”Must be your cold, your ears are blocked up.” 

“What?” 

** “YOUR COLD, BLOCKING YOUR EARS!”  **

“Christ, no need to yell!” 

”Could have fooled me.” 

“Huh?” 

**”Could have...** never mind. So you _really_ can’t hear a word I’m saying?”

“What?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to waste any more time. I want to get my hands on your cock weaponry right now. I’m going to get down on my knees and suck you off check the sight on this rifle. Then I’m going to position you it on that desk right there and ream clean your barrel. I’m going to do such a good job of it that you won’t ever want anyone else to fuck you clean your rifle again. 

“About bloody time you said something!” 

“Why are you unzip— you fucking liar, you heard every word I said!” 

“No I really can’t _hear_ anything but I _can_ lip read.”

 

.


End file.
